Last Summer
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: Regardless who knows, they'll never regret what they did that summer. (Humanized AU). Cover image belongs to CrazyTom on Virink.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Contains sexual content. Overall this is self indulgent. Hopefully it isn't _too _eccentric, compared to what I usually write. Then again what I usually write is a lemur and a penguin so this... probably an upgrade. (But I love them)**

* * *

Skipper approaches the bright green door. He can see plants lining the uncovered windows. Julien has always possessed an affinity with nature. It invades many aspects of his life. The door cannot speak but it taunts him. He raises his fist to knock, then he spots the doorbell. He rings instead. He fiddles with his dog tags as he waits.

Julien opens the door. His eyes widen in shock. "Skipper? What are you doing here?"

The sigh of Julien, the sound of his voice, knocks the wind out of Skipper. He has to pause to catch his breath. Skipper looks over Julien's shoulder. A handful of people are bumbling around the living room. Alex gives him a wave. He tries to gather his wits, though they're crumpled like feeble paper - as tends to be the case around Julien.

"Er… mutual friend. Invited me."

"Well. This is the birthday party for my one year old son," Julien explains. "That won't be boring to you?"

His gaze is drawn to the baby in Julien's arms. A big, innocent pair of shining gold eyes meet his. The child's hair is snow white, stark against his copper skin. He's clearly inherited Julien's leucism, to an even greater degree. He has a few fingers in his mouth. He's the cutest and most beautiful baby Skipper can remember seeing, and he's struck for a moment by terrible envy toward the child's unknown father.

"Oh, I am forgetting. This is little Lucien."

"That means… _light_ doesn't it?"

Julien taps his nose with his forefinger. He smiles down at Lucien. His own tightly curled, silver-blond hair falls in his eyes. Skipper's fingers twitch with the urge to comb it off his forehead. Skipper stares at them, uncertain as to what to say or do. He's never been great with kids. Julien moves slightly to the side.

"You can come in."

Skipper steps inside. There's enough people to call it a party but not so many as to be completely overwhelming. A few of them have young children as well, ranging from infants to older toddlers.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"I don't think -"

Before Skipper can properly protest, Lucien is in his hands. It's like holding the weight of the world. Lucien whimpers, and ear droplets form at the corners of his eyes. Any second that dam could burst open. Alarmed sunflower irises are fixed on him, as the baby panics about suddenly being away from his papa. His hair isn't as curly or thick as Julien's, where it stands at attention in feathery wisps.

It's alike to Skipper's unruly hair, which could never decide whether it wanted to be straight or fluffy. His army adapted cut saves him a lot of trouble. Skipper can almost convince himself that the flatter, sharper shape of Lucien's eyes, and the aquiline curve to the nose are similar to his.

_Billie Jean _plays distantly in his brain. Except, Julien _was_ his lover at one point, however brief their flame. Julien takes the child back, probably noticing the child's distress and Skipper's distraction. He rocks Lucien. His features are soft. Skipper's heart positively melts. Their eyes meet. If only Skipper could be so lucky.

Julien rests the toddler on his hip. He claws at his pocket and manages to free his phone. He shows it to Skipper and begins scrolling through pictures of Lucien one-handed. Skipper squints at the one of Julien cradling his newborn. He looks borderline delirious, his eyes unfocused.

Julien explains, "I was just waking from anesthetic here. My birth canal was being too small, and my hips not spacey enough."

Julien gives the phone to Skipper. He pulls up his shirt to display his stomach. There's a puckered, jagged scar that looks severe. "It's not pretty, but I cannot be helping it. I am glad this surgery was bringing Lucien into the world."

"It doesn't diminish you in any way. If anyone said otherwise… I'd personally fight them."

Julien laughs. "I believe that."

In reaction to his father's amusement, Lucien loudly giggles in a bid to be included. Julien coos at them. Skipper sticks his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. It's only been a year - one entire year - yet stepping back into Julien's life so suddenly feels uncountable levels of wrong. He has no right, not after how he pushed Julien away.

As though on cue, music filters through Julien's extensive network of speakers.

_Ah-ah, he-ey, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, hey-ey, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_He knows - the dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know - another's hands have touched my skin_

Julien perks at the sound. However, he gives a dirty look at the young woman at the computer, with curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. She grins and gives him a thumbs up. Weird as it is, Skipper once thought of the song as their song. He has listened to it often since last summer, his heart aching with regret. That pain that he brought on himself.

It seems like yesterday, the sweltering summer Skipper first officially met Julien. That summer was the best and worst he had experienced.

_I won't tell him where I've been - he knows, he knows, he knows_

**Last Year…**

The zoo speakers were playing an obnoxious song. To Skipper it seemed to glorify infidelity, making it into catchy rhymes and beats. What happened to the ambient sounds? Right, he reminded himself, they've started to only put those on near sunset.

_I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

_Look me in the eyes my lover (hey-ey)_

_I know what you did last summer_

_Tell me where you've been_

As an undercover zookeeper, the daytime was the least exciting part of his life. He didn't get too many surprises that he couldn't handle. He walked into the break room, and lo and behold, the universe managed to surprise him. Julien may have been the zoo's biggest donor and sponsor, but it annoyed Skipper that he went around like he owned the place.

He was currently on the phone with his girlfriend. He noticed Skipper right away, but he was busy. As such, he didn't acknowledge him.

"_I have to cancel…"_

Julien said, "That's the third date in a row! Am I nothing to you?"

_"I'm so tired after the circus shows, you understand don't you?"_

"What I am understanding, Sonya," he replied, "is that the circus is clearly being more important than your man!"

Skipper crossed his arms and glared. It had no effect.

"_That's not true Julien! My love... My darling…"_

Tears welled in Julien's eyes. He heard something off in her tone. It was far too placating. His accent deepened as his words turned accusatory.

"And... Fossa rip my limbs off now if you aren't spending the night with that... that handsome, surly one. Or the other one who shoots out of the cannon? I know it! You're not too tired to be hanging out with them."

"_It's not like that Julien. It's different."_

"Ha! You are thinking I am stupidy and not smelling your games? Think again! It reeks!"

"_Please, Julien."_

"Them or me. You are to be making your choice. Your love for the circus I am forgiving, it's your life. But those freaks... I am seeing the way they look at you and I see you looking back. If I am not enough for you... This relationship must end. I am not the sharing type, I told this to you in the beginning and you agreed Sonya! Yet your eye is wandering!"

She started to plead again, but he hung up before he could hear her false sweet words. He wondered if she had already cheated on him, and he didn't even know it. He wasn't the smartest, he was well aware, and it stung to think the one he adored would take advantage.

Skipper tried not to listen. It was a bit confusing only hearing one side, but Julien was verbose. He could absorb the gist.

"Trouble in paradise?" Julien made a pained sound and tapped at the phone screen. He sent Sonya a text, his fingers shaking with frustration.

**To: My Heart**

**Maybe if you are confessing to your activities I will forgive you. Stop seeing them after hours and come home to me.**

Julien didn't so much as glance up. Skipper snapped his fingers under Julien's nose to get his attention. Julien grimaced and met his gaze.

"You know, you're not supposed to be here."

Julien waved him away. "Shut up a little. I am the king I can be going where I please."

Right, he was the king of dance, the self-proclaimed Lord of choreography. From Skipper's limited view, he was a pompous, narcissistic billionaire. Julien returned to his phone as though Skipper had never spoken.

**From: My Heart**

**They are my friends. Please don't be like this! Vitaly is so cool and stuff, and Stefano makes me laugh. I need them. If you buy me that ring I was talking about maybe we can have a discussion though.**

Julien locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket. He muttered while starting at the wall, "Gold digger. Maurice was telling me, but I my eyes were not wanting to be smelling that."

Skipper grabbed him by his crisp shirt and threw open the door. "That's it! Get out or suffer the -"

Suddenly two bullet holes blew into the door. Zoo visitors yelled and ran in every direction. Skipper pinned Julien on the inside wall and breathed, "Don't move."

His team, Kowalski, Rico, and Private appeared on the scene. Meanwhile Julien was blushing as his heart accelerated. "Oh my," he groaned. "Remember KJ, you have a girlfriend. Even if she is straying you are above such nastiness."

Skipper rolled his eyes. Leave it to that idiot to have the wrong priorities in a life or death situation. At least he wasn't struggling or complaining. Skipper waited a moment for the panic outside to die down. He wrapped his hand around Julien's elbow and led him toward the exit. They stuck to the shadows.

Rico was hot on his heels. The other two men veered off in pursuit of shooter.

"How did you get here?"

"My limousine of course."

"Show me."

They located Julien's car, at the far end of the parking lot. Skipper made note of the ice cream shop and general store. There was no sign of a disturbance.

"Rico, check the vehicle for bombs."

Rico, expert that he was, would likely make short work of it. Skipper tried to ignore the hot, heavy puffs of air hitting the back of his neck as Julien drew closer. Julien's heart was beating hard. He had dealt with many attempts on his life, but it's not something to which he would ever grow accustomed.

Rico gave them the all clear.

Skipper asked Julien, "Do you trust your driver?"

"With my life. Mort worships the dirty ground which I am walking on."

"That'll have to do."

Skipper grabbed his hand and yanked him into the limousine. The driver was absent.

"Is this… Mort nearby?"

"Probably getting ice cream at -"

"Contact him, quickly."

"You are being so bossy and pushy," Julien complained and rubbed his shoulder. "Do you have a button or switch that can do the changing of your settings?"

Skipper deadpanned, "Would you rather be dead?"

Julien didn't have a good retort for that. Skipper eyed the sleeping man in the back with them. Ahead, Rico climbed in the passenger side up front. He whipped out his binoculars and positioned them toward the ice cream shop.

Julien patted his thigh. "That is not to be worrying you, secrety spy guy -"

"Covert commando operative," Skipper corrected, vague as possible.

"I am needing to not know about your lack of underwears."

Skipper rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway, that is my best friend, Maurice," Julien reassures him. "He is also handling the finances and other boring business matters."

Maurice dozed on, oblivious. Skipper stole Julien's phone just as he finally pulled it out.

"Hey!"

Skipper scrolled. "I don't see a Mort."

Julien informed him of the nickname he used. Skipper soon finds the right contact.

**To: Little Annoying Toady**

**It is necessary for you to return to the limousine, pronto. Julien's life is in danger. **

If he didn't show up in due time, he would become a suspect. Skipper would send Rico to detain him and take the wheel to get Julien the hell out of dodge. Julien pouted and attempted to get his phone. Skipper kept it away from him, admittedly mostly for his own entertainment. As Julien scrambled onto Skipper's lap, their grunts up Maurice.

His eyes remained closed but he said, "Really, Julien, again? I asked you not to fuck someone while I'm in the car with -"

His eye had cracked open. "Oh."

"I'm a covert operative," Skipper hastened to explain, "Julien was nearly shot, I was able to get him out of the area, and my team is on the case."

Maurice blinked. He shook his head. "Do they ever give up?"

He rolled over. In minutes he was snoring.

The driver door open as Julien's chauffeur appeared. "You want to go already Mr. Julien? I thought you _loved_ the zoo!"

He was petite, with disproportionate large eyes, and his face was covered in freckles. He wasn't what Skipper expected, but he also wasn't surprised.

"Who are your friends?" Mort didn't seem alarmed in the least. Not even that Rico had a visible array of guns strapped to his belt.

"No time for introductions. You need to get your boss home now!"

"Sorry, he is handsome, brave, and smart, but very rude too," Julien remarked. He lifted his arms in a shrug. Skipper's cheeks heated at the unexpected praise. Mort took the wheel with a nod.

Skipper noticed he was still holding Julien's hand in his, their fingers entwined. He had not even let go while they were wrestling for possession of Julien's phone. He couldn't deny it felt nice, the smooth warmth on his calloused palm. It had been too long.

Skipper leaned forward to tell Mort, "Drop us off at Julien's house. Rico will direct you - Maurice in tow - to the safehouse. Julien will get his essentials and we'll meet you there."

"Okay, mister!"

That was easy. Julien's stomach flipped. "You mean I have to leave my house?"

"There is no other option. I wouldn't contact anyone for a few days either… might even have to get rid of your phone. We don't know how deep this goes."

"Attempted murder does not mean they were stalking me."

"I can't rule it out yet either. Just be careful who you talk to and what you say."

They entered the richest part of town. The houses were aligned neatly, with their pristine appearances and yards. It wasn't the first time he had been there, but he could never afford to live there, nor had he ever had a close relationship with someone who did.

Julien pressed his face against the glass at the sight of a familiar motorbike in the driveway. "My Sonya is home."

Skipper's eye twitched. "That is unfortunate. Well, I suppose this gives you a chance to let her know you need to go off the grid."

Julien didn't like that idea. Sonya might just make a bad decision if he's totally gone for too long. Then, he might have been worried over nothing.

"Do you think I'm paranoid?" He put his other hand over Skipper's and squeezed it, his nerves getting the better of him.

"About your girlfriend cheating on you? You're asking the wrong person. My youngest fellow operative, Private, would tell you that I'd think a tree swaying in the wind was out to get me."

Julien climbed out of the car. He didn't release Skipper's hand until they reached the door. Skipper slipped Julien's phone back in his pocket, while Julien was unlocking the door. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of debauchery laid before their eyes.

Sonya was in the midst of some kind of threesome. Vitaly was wearing form-hugging underpants that showed off his assets and Sonya had lingerie, but Stefano was already nude. Skipper hovered behind Julien. Never in his life had he felt more awkward.

He winced as Julien screamed at the top of his lungs, "Sonya? How could you be doing this to me?!"

He let out a string of Malagasy. Skipper raised his eyebrows. Tears streamed down Julien's face. Skipper couldn't have guessed that Julien had another setting aside from happy or indignant.

"I'm your boyfriend. You said only me, only us forever," Julien lamented, "but your words were meaningless dust all along."

Vitaly said to Sonya, "I thought you said he was just your sugar daddy... That he wouldn't mind and has his own affairs all the time."

"Well - I - he - you have to understand -"

Vitaly rolled off Sonya and started to get dressed in angry motions. In his gruff voice he continued, "I am not a woman's side plaything. What a fool I've been."

Stefano began to dress as well, while crying more harshly than Julien himself. It was to the point he started to hiccup. Vitaly came over and rubbed his shoulders in comfort. Sonya followed suit and stepped into her pink dress. Neither of the men she had been cheating with looked at her.

Stefano explained to Julien, "She said you weren't exclusive, I swear! A thousand apologies Mr. Julien."

He scrambles around the room before sobbing, "Oi Vitaly, where are my pants?"

Vitaly glances around. "Hmm… I don't know."

Sonya was eerily silent, offering nothing in her defense. Skipper was tempted to make a comment, but he didn't want to cause the scene to worsen. Julien was taut as a bowstring beside him. He saw Skipper's horrified expression from his periphery. His stomach boiled with shame.

Stefano improvised and covered his crotch with the sheet. Julien pointed at the door. He own fury began to give him a headache. "Out. All of you."

Coldly he added, "We're over Sonya."

Vitaly and Stefano rushed out, both mortified. Stefano dragged the sheet along, but Julien didn't care. Sonya trudged past him, her shoulder bumping his. Her expression was empty.

"You just had to come back early. Am I supposed to believe you weren't hooking up with this gentleman? He looks your type. Your reputation -"

"Is a lie!" Julien screeched, "They're all lies! I'm not like that!"

"Whatever." She leaves, slamming the door behind her.

Julien plopped on the foot of the bed dazedly. Skipper glanced at the rumpled sheets in distaste. He located Stefano's pants behind a chair and threw them to land by the door. He also found air freshener and sprayed it.

He went over to Julien and sighed, "You should start packing."

Julien pulled out a ring box and opened it. Skipper's jaw dropped. That thing could probably put all three of Kowalski's kids through college. The cost was likely not a dent in Julien's fortune.

"This ring I had custom made for Sonya. But she didn't know I intended for it to be an engagement ring."

Sonya was the first serious relationship that Julien had in his twenty-eight years, though not for lack of trying. Others had been in Sonya's ear, saying he was a player, and the such, but she had Julien under the impression she did not believe their stories.

Gold diggers and would be assassins were a general theme in the dates he had. There were people who stood to gain a lot from getting rid of him and having control on his birthplace, Madagascar. He was hardly actual royalty, but it was a near thing. It wouldn't shock him then if Sonya was somehow part of the killing attempt.

"I'm sorry." Skipper set a hand on Julien's shoulder. He wasn't good at offering consolation. Julien pulled him close until their noses brushed. Skipper was entranced, but still he tensed.

"You aren't believing I had a string of lovers as Sonya was claiming, are you?"

Skipper swallowed. He said, "I don't know you at all. But… innocent until proven guilty I suppose."

He pushed away from Julien.

Julien threw the ring box. It hit the trash can and bounced across the floor. Julien deflated. He dropped his face into his hands and sobbed. His shoulders shook with it. He didn't know what he was doing wrong, what he had done to deserve this.

Skipper retreated to the bathroom to change out of his work clothes. In the frenzy Rico had snatched Skipper's bag from the break room, and Skipper had brought it up with him.

Skipper snooped a little. He expected to find hair dye, as he couldn't imagine the pale brownish, off-white, shimmery shade of Julien's hair was natural. He could not pinpoint the specific coloration of his hair nor his eyes. He was distinctive, and Skipper had been arrested by this ethereal enigma since the first time he saw him grace the zoo.

He had not remotely considered that he be welcomed into his circle, much less have a chance in hell of romancing him. One could only dream, to make the slow days less dreadful.

Julien's bathroom possessions were nothing of note. There were a plethora of hair care products, no hair dye, a strangely shaped comb, a packet of tampons, a vibrator, and a rainbow toothbrush. The fact that he was somewhat thrilled by that glimpse into Julien's private life - well, Skipper needed a life outside of work, that was for certain.

Returning to the bedroom, he found Julien still hunched over but silent. He sat beside him. He pinched a selection of tight curls between thumb and forefinger to examine. Julien didn't react. Skipper just wanted to distract himself from the weirdness of the situation. He sunk his hand into the hair, then tugged to pull the locks aside. The roots were licorice, fading into soot gray, then a lighter gray-ish brown. He pulled his hand out and patted the hair apologetically. The silkiness was exceptional.

Julien leaned his head back and smiled indulgently. "As much as I enjoy being petted like a dog, why exactly were you playing with my hair?"

"Just trying to figure out the...color." Skipper ducked his head, sheepish. It sounded stupid out loud. He was being nosy, in truth.

"I have been getting this plenty - it's natural, I'm promising," Julien said. "It is affected by a benign condition known as Leucism, which washes out the color, basically. Normally, it would be dark brown or black. I call it platinum-beige."

That made sense.

Kowalski's voice crackled over his comms. "Is the bird in the nest?"

"Ringtail is secure, what news on your end?"

"We've identified the culprit as a vicious assassin named Savio. Obvious he's been hired by someone else. Don't know who yet, I'm afraid. The lead has dried up, Savio slipped from our grip."

That irritated Skipper. He had run-ins with Savio before, and he was of the most unsavory sort.

Julien chimed in, "Oh, are you talking to one of your buddies? Is Ringtail my specialty code name? I am loving it!"

"The assassin escaped but we know who he is," Skipper informed Julien. "We have to either catch him or figure out another way who hired him."

"Can I call you penguin tuxedo man?" Julien appraises his outfit. "I did not think it was possible for you to be more handsome, yet here you are."

"No."

After that exchange, Julien packed his stuff. Kowalski swung by with a discreet vehicle to take them to the safehouse. Julien made himself at home in their headquarters, not even complaining that it was a huge downgrade from his usual luxury.

Skipper appreciated his subtle cooperation.

Over the next several weeks, Skipper and his team were on the trail of Savio and his mysterious boss. During intermissions, Skipper had taken up side missions to pay the bills. Julien insisted on tagging along despite his lack of training. He wasn't as much of a nuisance as Skipper expected. He had a way of being lucky that benefitted them, even when he caused the original plan to go completely awry.

Before they knew it, both of them were falling hard for each other. They fought like a tornado colliding with a volcano, but it somehow never reached the point of true aggression or violence. Their bickering was as playful and flirtatious as it was tempestuous. People began avoiding them whenever the two were together, muttering something along the lines of, "Wish they'd sleep together already."

Skipper doubted that banging Julien would calm the storm.

Julien mused that it would probably create a typhoon with more strength than ever.

Neither dared to speak their feelings at that time. Eventually, Skipper and his team caught Savio, along with his boss Clemson, and several other criminal fiends in the process. Skipper was not prepared to send Julien away.

"So… You can go home."

"Right." Julien shocked him by confessing, "I rented a new apartment, actually, and sold the house. The place is closer to the zoo, so that I can be visiting more often."

"I see. I'll catch you around, Ringtail." Skipper extends his hand. To Julien's surprised pleasure, instead of shaking his hand, Skipper kissed his knuckles. Julien pressed something into the palm of his hand, and then he was gone.

Skipper opened his hand to see the lemur pendant that Julien had always worn. He smiled and hung it around his neck to join his tags.

Skipper went back to his cover job: keeping his eye on a rambunctious kangaroo and four mischievous penguins, stroking a friendly captive-raised otter, cleaning up after the elephant, and entertaining the masses through the feeding of their enormous alligator. It wasn't a glorious daylight job, but it helped with the bills.

Skipper was gobsmacked to discover that a mysterious donor had paid off Kowalski's college debt, Private's backed up medical bills, and Rico's fines for city-wide collateral damage.

There was also a generous donation to the zoo, but that was par for the course. In any case, they were able to get a ring-tailed lemur. It replaced their lion (which had been sent to an African reserve a while back after he rampaged through Manhattan) as the top attraction. They were able to get the kangaroo a mate as well (which settled him down a bit) and make several structural improvements.

He had a feeling he knew who was responsible.

Julien visited the zoo often, as he had implied. However, he rarely approached Skipper. Though he was in love with him, he didn't know his place or what he should say beyond exchanging small talk. Skipper was just as hopeless and out of his depth. The finer points of romance had long eluded him.

One day in September as summer was nearing its close, that rubber band would snap.

Skipper slid into the break room. It was a tiring day, dealing with not one, but two groups of field trip students. They were elementary and preteens no less. He had to do a double take, as Julien was sitting at the table. His phone was displaying a video, and the audio was sent through a bluetooth speaker. The music broke what would otherwise be silence. Julien hummed along, his expression downcast.

_He knows, he knows, he knows_

_It's tearing me apart, she's slipping away_

_Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_

_The pictures on her phone, she's not coming home (I'm not coming home)_

_Coming home, Coming home_

Could he still be depressed about his ex, or did something recent simply remind him of those bad memories? Maybe the lyrics were a coincidence, and he was blue for another reason. Skipper had known Julien to belt out songs right in the public center of the zoo. He was a sucker for attention, be it negative or positive. It was odd to see him so subdued.

He wanted to intervene. He pulled Julien to his feet and twirled him. It had been a while since Skipper danced, he hoped he still had it in him. He began to sway them to the beat of the song. Julien laughed, his mood lifting like steam. He went along with it, following Skipper's dance steps and improvising his own.

_I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)_

_Just lied to me "there's no other" (he-ey)_

_I know what you did last summer, tell me where you've been_

After a while, they're left panting as it switched to a slightly slower song. Julien clings to him for support. His eyes are bright.

_It's a risk to even fall in love, so when you give that look to me_

_I better look back carefully, 'cause this is trouble_

_Yeah, this is trouble_

Julien says, "Oh, I love this one."

His arms encircled Skipper's neck. Skipper placed a hand on the small of Julien's back and guided him in a loose sort of waltz. He was captivated by the way Julien's smile made his sweet amber eyes sparkle. He shouldn't stare, but Julien had Aphrodite's touch. He was near impossible to resist, even for a hardened soldier.

Something else was hardening. His ears heated as he fought the urge to pull Julien in and close the last inch or two between them. He wouldn't be able to disguise how he was turned on.

Julien was captivated as well. No one had looked at him like Skipper. He appeared vexed by his own attraction and happily resigned to his fate at the same time. It was amusing. He was curious if Skipper knew that he knew. The case was likely, for Skipper was a clever one. Then why had he not made a move? How could he doubt Julien's desire?

Julien stroked Skipper's cheek and leaned in. Their lips met across the liminal space.

_I said ooh, ooh, you got me in the mood-mood_

_I'm scared but if my heart's gonna break _

_Before the night will end, I said ooh ooh_

_We're in danger_

_Sleeping with a friend. Sleeping with a friend. _

Skipper's hand snuck beneath his shirt to roam on his skin. Julien was a bit overheated, but he shivered at the light touch. Their lips had a new dance for ages, and lightning jumped from one body to the other. Two men so opposite, yet able to vibrate in sync with the same hungry intensity. Tongues pushed past and created tingles. Hands explored skin to map it and memorize. Skipper gripped a fistful of his smoky wheat hair and jerked his head back. Julien moaned in approval and didn't fight that indelicate handling. Never had a firm hand on him had such loving intent. Skipper wet his lips and pressed them to his neck. He kissed from ear to collarbone, slow and attentive to the smallest reaction. His ears were bathed in delicious moans and sighs.

Shirts flew off, landing somewhere in the vicinity of the table. Another song played, but the pair were drowning in each other and didn't register the lyrics. Both of them had one thought simultaneously; "This is really happening."

The rest was an indecipherable mess with many blanks as they kissed and pawed at each other. Julien sunk his teeth into Skipper's shoulder and thrust against him, urgency growing. Skipper's erection answered him. Skipper groaned and combed his fingers lightly through Julien's hair. He reluctantly stepped back. He fished out his keys to lock the door - thankful it locked from the inside for some reason. He returned to Julien and removed his pants.

Julien pointed, and his other hand covered his mouth. "You are in factly not wearing underwear!"

Skipper grinned, amused by Julien's dramatics. "Guess I picked a good day to give it a try. Honestly, it chafes, but it's worth the look on your face."

Skipper reached for Julien's hand. Julien allowed his fingers to be curled around Skipper's shaft. They gasped in unison when Julien gave a testing stroke. He watched Skipper's face as he teased him.

"I want you inside me," Julien murmured.

Skipper growled, his hips jerking as a jolt went through him. "_Oh my God_, Ringtail! You can't just say something like that, I coulda jizzed myself like a young teenager."

Julien chuckled. "Sorry not sorry, baby."

Julien swiped his thumb over Skipper's slit, then licked the pre-come off. He was unbearably sultry. He could drive Skipper mad, if he was so inclined.

"I don't exactly… have the supplies," Skipper admitted, feeling disappointed at the realization.

Julien reached into his pants to stroke himself. Skipper leaned against the table to watch him, his mouth hanging open dumbly. The ministrations were prolonged, but eventually he revealed his damp fingers and all but plunged them into Skipper's mouth. He lapped at Julien's fingers, tasting his essence.

Julien said, "You are a silly penguin tuxedo man. No worries, I am making my own supply."

"You're wha -"

In a blink, Julien loosened his garments and directs Skipper's hand down there. Skipper felt wetness, but most notably, different equipment.

"Oh. Uh - should I … even ask?"

"I'm intersex, male attributes and female reproductive traits blah, blah. It's complicated and boring. I'm hoping it's not a problem because I am being very wanting to be fucked good."

Skipper shuddered at the sound of Julien's dulcet voice around that word. "I very much want to fuck you. Lovingly."

He pushed Julien's jeans and thong - oh fucking god - to the floor. He guided his dick to his crotch and rubbed the tip over his bundle. Strands of Skipper's inky black hair fell in front of his eyes. Julien tucked it back in place on top. Julien kissed his hairline. He let out breathy noises as Skipper mildly thrusted - not to enter just to have him feeling it.

Skipper asked, "What about condoms?"

"I'm clean, you were seeing my file."

"What about preg -"

"Doctors said the chance is uh - infinitesimal."

He didn't want to detract from the mood by explaining the details to Skipper. Due to many factors, it was deemed almost impossible for him to become with child, a thought that had once haunted him, but adoption seemed nice. He understood it was a perfectly fine option when he had passed into twenties.

Julien knew he could be safer, just in case, but all his focus was on taking the chance to be with Skipper. He could see the flight in his eyes - commitment and trust issues that a blind person could spot from a mile. He was far from a virgin, but Skipper would be the first that Julien was willing to let penetrate him.

Skipper wasn't certain Julien even knew what the word he said meant. Either way, his brain was overtaken with the drive for carnal acts. Julien had that effect on him, caused him to stop using his head and lose himself to the moment. He fought to grasp his concerns, torn by the instinct to bicker and argue with Julien.

Julien licked a stripe across his pearly chest to bring him to the planet again. He lapped at his left nipple, which caused Skipper to promptly lose his train of thought for good.

Before he could twitch, Julien nudged Skipper's leaking head inside of himself.

"You didn't let me," Skipper grasped, "stretch you -"

"I did it. I'll be fine."

Skipper squeezed his wrists where they rested on his shoulders. "You're incredible. You feel amazing, doll. I feel amazing just looking at you all the time, you know?"

Julien was sweetened by Skipper's barely coherent babblings. Julien raised his leg. Skipper understood his wordless message. He hooked Julien's muscular legs around his waist and leaned him on the wall. His cock sunk deeper, and Julien dug his nails in Skipper's skin. There might as well have been an anvil on his chest, for all that Skipper could breathe.

Skipper worked himself in, and he filled Julien with a solid thrust. They just held each other for a moment, easing the air back into their lungs. Skipper used his well-earned physique to his advantage. He easily kept Julien aloft as he pulled out almost completely and thrusted back in. He proceeded to fuck him senseless. Julien's usually mouthy disposition disappeared. Julien yelled his name as Skipper shifted his angle.

"What?"

"Again, d-do that again, ngh, Skipper come _o-o-on_…"

Skipper repeated his action. He urged Julien onward to the brink. His balls drew taut as his orgasm was fast approaching. He had to make Julien come first. He slammed his hips and nibbled whatever skin he could reach. He rocked him like a concert.

"S-skipper, I'm going to… Hnngh -"

"Come, honey, fucking come for me."

Julien mewled and squirmed as he came. Skipper followed him, teetering at the edge as he was. He was too blown apart to enjoy the idea of his seed filling Julien, claiming him. The pleasure swallowed him whole and put him away wet. He slumped with exhaustion, sweaty and lungs screaming for oxygen.

He couldn't remember how many years it had been since he'd a decent lay. At the very least, it had been around a decade since he fucked someone while holding their weight like that. His muscles throbbed in protest of their abuse.

"Worth it," Skipper grumbled. He lowered Julien to the floor. Julien remained limp in his arms, face buried in his neck.

Julien gave Skipper his number after their coupling. He told him to call. Instead, for two straight weeks, Skipper would put the phone in his palm and stare at the message screen. He wouldn't call, he couldn't bring himself to text.

The next few weeks after that, Julien sent him loads of texts. Skipper would delete them without reading. The fear had officially set in. As he had done with everyone but his team for years, Skipper was blocking him out. It was a reflex, and he didn't know what else to do. Finally, he sent a text.

**To: Julien**

**Sept 16 11:30 pm**

**I'm sorry. I can't do this.**

It was a while, he didn't know how long, before Julien responded.

**From: Julien**

**Sept 19 2:15 am**

**What the hecks man, I finally hear from you… and this is what I get? What is wrong with you?!**

**From: Julien**

**Sept 19 3:23 am**

**Take your commitment issues to hell, see if I care.**

**From: Julien**

**Sept 19 12:01 pm**

**I hate you! FUCKING PLAYED ME. I feel so stupid… it's not fair...**

Skipper didn't send another. He traded in his phone and got a new number the next day. He called his boss to ask for a transfer to the Bronx Zoo, and it was done, effective immediately. Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Julien was distraught. Tears burned his eyes as he stared at the phone.

**To: Skipper**

**Sept 20 9:45 am**

**I didn't mean it. I'm crying. Also I'm pregnant. Please. I love You. (Error: Message not received. There is a problem with service or the phone has been disconnected.)**

No matter what, messages or calls would not go through. Clearly, Skipper had discarded his phone and changed his number to avoid him. Of anything that could've happened that hurt the most. The sonogram in his other hand fell to the floor. Skipper would never even know. Julien curled up on the edge of the bed and cried himself to sleep.

It occurred to him in the morning that he could confront Skipper at the zoo. However, Skipper wasn't there. His coworker said he had been transferred, but no one was told where. Julien could not bribe his zoo boss, for she said it was arranged higher up on the ladder. He couldn't track down that contact.

He gave up.

Skipper wanted to run, he wanted to be miserable. Julien was unable to stop him. He wasn't good enough. He would never be good enough.

**Back to the Present…**

Eventually, Skipper mingles among the guests. Julien and his toddler are the center of attention, and Julien is eager to show off his adorable son. Skipper is able to avoid him for the most part. He observes at a safe distance.

As the party comes to an end, Julien seeks him out. He leads Skipper upstairs into the room belonging to his son. Lucien is already conked out in his arms. Julien settles him in the crib and kisses his forehead. Skipper waits, uncomfortable and confused, as Julien rifles through a fireproof box.

He produces a piece of paper. He unfolds it and passes it to Skipper. The first things he notices are the crumpled edges and the watermarks as though someone cried over it. He has to stare at the rest before his brain can fully process what his eyes are offering.

There's the toddler's full name, Lucien Manchot Janvier-Ravenwood. He was listed as the father, and Julien of course, as the mother. He strokes the baby's name on the page. He beckons Julien over and asks, "What is this?"

He indicates the middle name.

Julien pronounces it for him and follows it with, "It means _penguin_."

"Of course it does."

Sofly and with awe, Skipper states the obvious. "I'm… the father?"

Behind the birth certificate is a set of sonograms. He pours over each one, and a tear slips from his eye. He wipes it off and clutches the papers to his chest. "If I had known…"

Julien scratches his chin and doesn't meet Skipper's eyes. "I was being with no one else after you. If you are taking my word for it - but I would not be lying on this legal document."

Skipper has to take another look at Lucien, asleep so peacefully in his crib. Skipper ghosts his fingertips over Lucien's hair and skin, afraid to wake him. He's looking at _his son_. He's barely ever babysat, and he didn't have the chance to spend much time with Kowalski's kids when they were in the infant to toddler stages. Thus, the idea that he made another sentient being with Julien is mind-boggling. He's right there, precious and vulnerable.

Julien says, "I tried to tell you but your phone was disconnected, the day I got checked on at the doctor for it being confirmed. I suppose it is being lucky, I would not have wanted you staying with me just for the baby."

Skipper's throat is tight with emotion. "I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot. I don't even deserve this."

Julien embraces him. He sniffles against Skipper's collar. "It doesn't matter, I am glad you are here now."

"I won't leave _you_. Not again. I won't."

They head to Julien's bedroom. He stops to look at Julien, to remind his brain what Julien looks like now. His face is more filled out, his skin aglow, leftover from his pregnancy no doubt. Skipper settles his hands on Julien's hips and kisses him. Julien makes a pleased noise. He guides them backwards and sits on his bed. Skipper kisses his forehead, his nose, his eyelids, his cheeks. He kisses his mouth again, and works his way down Julien's neck.

Julien is silent beneath the displays of affection. Julien lays on the bed and uses his strong legs to scoot up. Skipper follows him, crawling over him. He peels off Julien's shirt and lavishes his chest and stomach in kisses. He slips Julien out of his shorts and underwear, a pair more modest than their first time, but Julien is no less sexy for it.

Skipper asks, "Oral or fingers?"

Julien confirms the latter. Skipper swirls his fingertips around the area to start. Julien cries out, his hips bucking with need. Skipper moves in and nips at the sensitive skin at his thighs.

"Ah - ah - ah! Skipper… you're perfect."

"No, you are."

"How can I be arguing with that?"

"Do you want to argue?"

"It is the funnest part of our dynamic."

Skipper chuckles and nuzzles the juncture of his thigh. He works a finger inside of Julien, who croaks with pleasure and desperation for more. Skipper delivers, gradually stretching him until he can fit three of his fingers. He crooks them, searching for the right spot.

Though a year passed, Skipper recognizes the sound he makes. He rubs that spot instantly until tears are leaking from Julien's eyes due to the onslaught. He gives that final push that makes Julien come. He doesn't stop there. He moves to kiss Julien, thrusting his fingers with purpose. He makes him come again and again.

Making love to Julien won't resolve the heartbreak. It might take years before he truly earns Julien's trust. He's prepared to put in the work. Julien rests for a little, awake but wrung out. Skipper doesn't mention his erection, though Julien can feel his member resting beside his thigh. Eventually, he rouses. Without any warning, he places wet open-mouth kisses on Skipper's dick. Skipper moans and slips his fingers into Julien's hair. He tugs slightly, not enough to be harshly demanding, but for Julien to take pleasure in the sensation on his scalp.

Julien engulfs his member in the wondrous heat of his mouth. Skipper loses his senses after that, only regaining them when Julien tugs on his aching balls and makes him come with a precise flick of his tongue.

Skipper cleans up. He returns to Julien, and they cuddle in bed.

Maybe a floaty half an hour passes. The monitor on the nightstand crackles, and they're jolted by Lucien's needy wails. Julien starts to stir, but Skipper kisses the nape of his neck and murmurs, "I'll get it."

"Don't hesitate to ask if you're messing it up."

Skipper rolls his eyes. "Affirmative. Get some rest."

He strides into the nursery. He carefully picks up Lucien and cradles him. He sings, "Baby mine, don't you cry, baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine."

Lucien settles and stares at him with wide, wet eyes. Skipper checks his diaper, finding it clean. He must have just wanted a snuggle. Skipper bows his head and kisses his tummy, earning him a delighted giggle. "Little one, when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes, sparkle and shine, never a tear baby of mine."

After a bit, Lucien begins to nod off. "From your head to your toes, you're so sweet, goodness knows. You are so precious to me, cute as can be, baby of mine."

Skipper sets him back in the crib once he's asleep. It feels like coming full circle.

He turns to join Julien, only to find him in the doorway. A fond smile is painted on his face.

"You're supposed to be in bed."

"And miss you taking care of our son for the first time? Not a chance." He wraps his arms around Skipper, and they kiss tenderly. Julien adds, "I didn't know you could… sing like that."

Skipper explains, "My mama, who I only have the vaguest memories of, used to sing that to me. My grandma played a recording of her singing it for me for a while, until I was old enough to understand she wasn't coming back. At that point, it upset me too much to listen to it, but my mind held on."

"It's very pretty."

Skipper whispers against his ear, "Tu eres la bonita."

Julien shivers. "Let us be going back to bed. For sleeping. But tomorrow..."

"I have the day off."

"Excellent."

**Seventeen Years Later…**

"Is it over yet?" Muriel groans, "I'm so bored."

She hunches over the chair, her wavy, ink black hair obscuring her features. Her leg is wildly bouncing. Skipper tucks a few locks behind her ear and strokes her head. He says, "Not much longer."

"Can we get Mcdonald's after? Can we, can we pleeease?" She widens her amber eyes and pouts. It's almost enough to sway Skipper, with the power of Julien's eyes and nose that she inherited.

"You just ate before we came here, and we have plenty of food at home," Skipper replies.

"I want a milkshake! Strawberry 'cause it's my favorite - I'll study extra hard for my math test -"

"How about you get a milkshake after you get a good grade on your test?"

Muriel crosses her arms. "Whatever. You suck."

"Will you be quiet, I'm trying to solve this formula," Juliet rebukes, frowning in concentration at her phone. Julien often mentions she looks just like Skipper when she frowns. Her sharp sapphire eyes probably help with that.

Muriel leans over, crowding her space. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Because you're dumb…"

Julien gently scolds, "Juliet that's not how we use our words. Not to hurt people, remember."

Juliet sighs. "I mean, I'm just better at math than you."

"Everyone's better at math than me," Muriel laments. Julien squeezes her hand in comfort.

On stage, they hear, "Lucien Ravenwood."

The family claps as Lucien receives his diploma. Julien beams with pride, while Skipper gives him a thumbs up. Lucien's cheeks are ruddy, though from embarrassment or excitement, Skipper can't be sure yet.

From his position between their fifteen year old fraternal twin daughters, Julien whines, "Why does he have to take after you and join the army? He is not needing the money!"

"People join for other reasons than financial Julien," Skipper says. Julien raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I partially joined for that reason. Can you blame me? The Government…"

"Don't even get me started, or I'll have you convinced to be moving back to Madagascar with me and your bags already packed."

Skipper chuckles at that memory. The only thing that had stopped him, really, was Muriel screaming and crying at seven years old about leaving her friends behind. Juliet was more of a loner, but she insisted that she refused to deal with Muriel's dramatics.

Julien fiddles with the marriage ring on his finger as the rest of the kids are gone through. They approach Lucien when it ends, phone cameras at the ready.

Juliet adjusts her caramel brown hair beneath her purple headband. "I hate pictures."

"Too bad, snot rag," Lucien signs and hooks his arms around them both. He inherited the active lifestyles of his parents, as well as Skipper's stockiness and ability to put on bulk - but not Skipper's lack of height. He towers over Julien, who stands a respectable five foot and eleven inches.

Muriel squeals. Petite and short, she is partially lifted off her feet. Juliet grimaces and drags her heels, but tolerates the treatment. Lucien's best friend, Private's daughter Vivian bounds over. She manages to invite herself into the picture at the last moment, linking her arm with Muriel's.

Lucien's girlfriend joins them, and Skipper takes a picture of just those two, then with Vivian, so on and so forth. Skipper is surprised on Tamir joining in, as he and Lucien have only been dating for three weeks. His golden-brown hair almost matches the color of Lucien's eyes, and he also matches Lucien in height. He's skinnier though. They likely met because Tamir helps his dad teach the ballet and dance class Muriel attends after school.

Skipper mutters, "Whatever happened to uh - whatshisname -"

"Keanu? We broke up. I think he was more interested in my sisters than me." Lucien dismissively rolls his eyes.

"I see." Skipper grimaces.

Julien chimes in, "That's too bad you know, it would've been nice to have Clover officially in the family."

"As if I ever would've married that jerk," Lucien refutes, wrinkling his nose and tensing his shoulders. "I would've rather dated his wily cousin Jolene, but she doesn't swing my way. We'd probably want to just be friends if she did though."

"You're young yet," Skipper says. "There will be a lot of falls. You could be the one now, or soon, or later. Just… keep an open mind and be ready to let them pick you up and dust you off."

"I'm sure that will make sense someday, old man," Lucien replies. His eyebrows rise in challenge.

"Who you calling old man?" Skipper puts him in a headlock.

Lucien taps his palm on Skipper's arm after a moment, a clear indication of _okay, I get it, let me go now. _Skipper releases him and ruffles his hair.

They idle, chatting and occasionally snapping pictures when inspiration strikes. Julien address his daughters when they take a break. With a pout he says, "You're not allowed to be growing up more. I don't want empty nesting diseases."

"You could adopt," Juliet suggests, "or get a puppy to go with the cats."

Skipper ignores her, as well as Julien's thoughtful expression. "Agreed. No boys either."

Muriel asks, "What about girls? Non-binary folks?" She grins at the double annoyed expressions they shoot her. Muriel has a worrying knack for finding loopholes.

"I suppose, I just don't want you getting pregnant or heartbroken, when you have your whole life ahead."

Juliet interjects, "Is this a bad time to mention Peter asked me out? I said yes."

"Karl's nephew?! Gods help me." Julien looks faint.

Skipper sneakily snaps a picture when Lucien kisses Tamir. He has no idea if those two will last. The pair don't seem to have much intensity, though he knows not everyone has to be like him and Julien. There are no guarantees, but it may not be long before he's attending a wedding or even playing with grand-kids. Lucien had already mentioned wanting kids, in a recent instance. He feels old. He wipes away a tear that escapes his eye. Julien puts a soothing hand on his arm.

"No crying when I graduate okay daddy? You neither papa," Muriel pleads. She kisses both their cheeks as they grumble, "No promises."

Juliet nervously rubs her star of David necklace and remarks, "They just better not use my dead name on my diploma, or I'll fight the entire administration."

Skipper leans over, his expression darkened. "I'll assure that it doesn't happen."

Julien licks his lips. Skipper knows his husband loves it when he gets fired up and protective.

"Sky Spirits, we're in public. Stop giving each other bedroom eyes," Muriel whines.

Skipper isn't happy she knows that term. They grow up too fast.

Julien and Skipper lean toward each other, pulled like magnets. They share a grin. Skipper brushes a kiss on Julien's mouth, which causes much protest from the youngsters. Julien sticks his tongue out at them, always a kid at heart. He skips over to have his turn taking photos with Lucien.

Juliet tells her dad, "My friends think your relationship is weird. You fight all the time but somehow you're still so sweet on each other."

"You're a girl of science - goodness knows I have to hear Kowalski brag about a kid that isn't even his - so you're aware opposites attract? We're living proof."

Juliet rolls her eyes, so reminiscent of him it's like looking into a fun-house mirror. "Like. How did you meet though? How did you fall in love? They want the deets!"

Muriel folds her hands under her chin and nods in agreement.

Skipper catches Julien's eye as he makes bunny ears behind Tamir's and Vivian's heads and snaps the photo. Julien smiles at him, the special, adoring smile that makes his eyes sparkle - not meant for the camera alone. It's contagious, spreading across Skipper's face too.

Skipper hands the phone off to Vivian's younger brother, Simon. He focuses on his daughters as they wait for him to divulge.

"Well…I guess I should start with what I did last summer." It did still feel like yesterday, so the inaccurate wording was fitting to him.

Nonetheless, his little girls didn't need _all_ the details. He would definitely gloss over a few things.


End file.
